Heroes Alliance Forever
Heroes Alliance Forever'' ''is a sequel series to the hit TV show Heroes Alliance. Any action heroes mentioned on this page Heroes Alliance, but never made an appearance in any episode of this show, will make a lot of appearances in the sequel series. It will last 4 seasons, 13 episodes each. For a list of episodes for the show, see below: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 '''Opening Themes and Closing Themes: Season 1-2 Opening: "Heroes will never die forever" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra featuring Bad City Season 1-2 Closing: "Heroes will never die forever" (instrumental) Season 3-4 Opening: "Let's go do it" by My Darkest Days Season 3-4 Closing: "Let's go do it" (instrumental) 'Japanese Opening Themes and Closing Themes:' Season 1-2 Opening: "裏切りの夕焼け" by Theatre Brooke Season 1-2 Closing: "pain is never cool for us" by HiGH & MiGHTY COLOR Season 3-4 Opening: "Coat of Arms" by Sabaton Season 3-4 Closing: "Jiyu e no Shotai (自由への招待)," by L'Arc-en-Ciel 'Latin American Spanish Opening & Closing Theme:' Season 1-2 Opening: "héroes nunca mueren para siempre" Season 1-2 Ending: "héroes nunca mueren para siempre" (instrumental) Season 3-4 Opening: "vamos a hacerlo" Season 3-4 Ending: "vamos a hacerlo" (instrumental) DVD RELEASES: TBA BLU-RAY RELEASES: TBA VIDEO GAMES: TBA COMICS: TBA MERCHANDISES: TBA TOYS: *N.E.C.A. (National Entertainment Collectibles Association) will make action figures, vehicles, role play, and playsets for the show *McDonald's will make the toys for the Happy Meals, and here are the toys as follows: #Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Megatron, and Goldar(Optimus Prime has firing missle, Red Ranger has karate-chopping action and includes a sword that can fit in his hand, Megatron has firing missle, and Goldar has detachable wings and a sword) #VictoryGreymon, Spider-Man, Kurata(human form), and Green Goblin(VictoryGreymon has a light-up sword that can fit in his hand, Spider-Man has suction cups on his hands and feet, Kurata has a mini-scope on his back, and Green Goblin has a glider that his feet can attach to) #Chiro, Pucca, Skeleton King, and Tobe(Chiro has light-up fist, Pucca has pull-back action, Skeleton King has a staff that he can hold, and Tobe has removable mask and swords he can hold) #Yin, Yang, Carl, and Yuck(Yin can fire missle-like orbs, Yang has light-up sword he can hold, Carl has removable cape and light-up eyes, and Yuck has a launching missle-like orb) #Atomic Betty, He-Man, Maximus IQ, and Skeletor(Atomic Betty can perform a kick, He-Man has sword-slashing action and a sword he can hold, Maximus IQ has firing-missle action, and Skeletor has light-up eyes and a staff that can fit in his hand) #Lion-O, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Mumm-Ra, and Shadow Moon(Lion-O has a light-up sword he can hold, Kamen Rider Ichigo can perform a kick, Mumm-Ra has removable cape and light-up eyes, and Shadow Moon has two swords he can hold and a light-up belt buckle) #Kamen Rider Nigo, Pikachu, Hiruchameleon, and Meowth((Kamen Rider Nigo has punching action, Pikachu has light-up cheeks, Hiruchameleon can be invisible or visible by dunking him in water, and Meowth has extendable claws) #Popeye, Xandir the Spellcaster, Bluto, and Megamo(Popeye can hold his Spinach can and has punching action, Xandir the Spellcaster has a light-up fist, Bluto has pop-out muscles, and Megamo can fire a missle from his mouth) JAPANESE SYNDICATION: for more information DISTRIBUTED BY: *Toei Animation LTD. and Actas Inc.(Japan)(Even though Japanese people worked on the English dub) *Amblin Entertainment, Adness Entertainment, and Allied Businesses(USA) *Film Roman(USA) BROADCASTS: *Cartoon Network(USA) *TV Asahi(Japan) *Cartoon Network(Latin America) (also airs only in Hispanic America) *Warner Channel (Mexico) *Cartoon Network (United Kingdom) *The Hub(USA) *Hero TV (Phillippines) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *SET One (South Korea) *Teletoon (Canada) *ABC3 (Australia) *Cartoon Network (India) *Vizion + (Albania) *Boomerang (Phillippines) *Super-RTL (Germany) *Cartoon Network (France) *Cartoon Network (E.M.E.A.) *Boing (Spain) *Cartoon Network''' '''(Scandinavia) *AXN Asia (Southeast Asia) RATINGS: *USA(TV-PG-V) *Japan *Canada *Australia *Latin America *United Kingdom *South Korea Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action Category:Hub Shows Category:Crossover Television series Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Sequel series Category:Toei Category:Kids Shows Category:Kids Shows